


Met You At The Movies

by DarkWingsDarkWords48



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWingsDarkWords48/pseuds/DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris West has trouble speaking to her crushes.  And boy does she have one on Laurel Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met You At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Long story short, RL has been crazy between school, a new job, and a sudden bit of a love life that was unexpected but very much welcome into my life. Anyway, haven’t had time to write much of anything but I’ve been catching up on Arrow (not super impressed with anyone but Laurel and Thea these days) and Flash (which I’ve been enjoying the first season of, haven’t gotten past the first episode of S2 yet), and I saw the Flarrow Femslash week and couldn’t resist a short contribution. 
> 
> This is for Day 6: College AU – I gotta say I love all the ladies in the Flarrowverse and would love to see any of them together but Iris and Laurel are my true OTP even though they’ve never even really interacted. They’d just be so perfect. Anywway, off to the story:

 

-=-=-

Iris glances for probably the thirtieth time since they’d queued up in the long line up to the movie theater’s front counter, at the pretty brunette behind the counter as she smiles and hands another customer a ticket. It’s the holiday season and the theater is packed, and they’ve been in the line for at least ten minutes so she’s totally not being all that creepy. Nope.

        Barry pokes her in the side, and she squirms away from the offending digit and looks up at him with a bit of a glare before she realizes he’s inclining his head toward the line in front of her which has moved up a good ten feet. “Better stop gawking at her, or we’re gonna get stampeded,” he says with a small smirk, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the large number of annoyed people lining up behind their little group.

        “Shut up, I’m not gawking,” Iris says, and feels her cheeks heat up as she shuffles forward until she’s once again standing behind her roommate Caitlin, who is talking quietly with Cisco about one of their shared science classes. She can’t resist another glance over Cisco’s shoulder at the brunette, though, and Barry chuckles.

        “Yeah, and Cisco hates Star Wars,” he says sarcastically.

        That makes Cisco whirl around, his finger raised and about to enter lecture mode until he realizes Barry is just trying to tease her. And probably him. “That’s sacrilege, Bar, I don’t ever want to hear you utter such a thing.”

        Barry pouts and sidles past Iris to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Not my fault, I’m just trying to get Iris to stop ogling the ticket girl.”

        “I’m not,” Iris hisses, as they move even closer to the register.

        “It’s cute,” Cisco says with a knowing grin, and Caitlin stifles a laugh behind her palm.

        _Thanks a lot, roomie._

        They’d come to the theater as a way to de-stress after their mid-term exams, and sure, she wasn’t going to avoid looking at the smoking hot girl behind the counter in her button-up shirt with the way-too-captivating smile, but she was certainly not ogling.

        Iris crosses her arms and huffs at Cisco who quickly gets the hint, stops grinning, and clears his throat, trying to look as if he’d not even been thinking about joining in with the teasing.

        “Soo…. How about that weather?”

        Iris rolls her eyes at her friends and lets herself move along with the line, and actively resists the urge to look at the girl again until they’re almost to the desk. That’s when Iris can finally hear her voice and it’s all low and sweet and with just another glance – her nametag says her name is Laurel – she finally admits to herself that she’s completely smitten with this stranger.

        She realizes she’s totally staring but she can’t help it, this girl is just so damned captivating, whether she’s chewing lightly on her lip as she rings up an order, or leaning over the counter to talk animatedly with an excited child.

        Before she knows it, Barry and Cisco are standing at the counter – Caitlin had apparently already gotten ticket without Iris even noticing – Cisco buying the tickets for the two of them over Barry’s protestations, and Laurel is grinning at them as she hands them their tickets, and then it’s Iris’ turn. She’s proud she doesn’t trip over her own feet as she takes the few steps up to the counter, but she can already feel her heart pounding in her chest.

        “Hi there, what can I get ya?” Laurel asks, and Iris freezes up for a moment as Laurel’s light green eyes meet Iris’ brown ones.

        “I, uh, same?” Iris manages to force out, already kicking herself – this is even worse than the time she’d tried to talk to her crush in high school.

        One of Laurel’s thin eyebrows rise and her lips quirk into a lopsided grin. “Same? You mean the same as those two?” She nods toward Barry and Cisco who are waiting just around the counter and looking much too pleased with themselves as they watch her going down in flames in front of this girl.

        “Yeah, that,” Iris says, her voice sounding way too high-pitched to her own ears.

        Laurel’s grin widens, and she nods and turns to the monitor in front of her and taps at the keyboard. Iris finds her eyes drifting down to watch Laurel’s slender fingers as they move, each one decorated with anywhere from one to three rings, her nails painted a dark purple.

        Iris darts her gaze up when Laurel stops typing and reaches over to retrieve the ticket as it prints out. “Alright, that’ll be eight dollars even.”

        Iris fumbles with her wallet only a tiny bit as she pulls out the required money, and then hands it to Laurel, who takes it and presses the ticket into Iris’ palm. Their fingers brush, and Iris feels tingles across her skin where they do.

        “There you go,” Laurel says, and Iris simply nods, not trusting her mouth anymore.

        And then, just as she thinks she’s going to escape without any more awkwardness, as she shuffles away from the counter, Laurel calls out, “Enjoy the movie!”

        And of course Iris’ stupid, stupid mouth decides to say “You too!”. It’s a long moment before she even realizes what she’s said, and when she hears Laurel chuckle behind her, she feels heat completely flood her cheeks. She hurries over to her friends, and mutters a “shut up” when they start laughing, and it’s not until they’re in the theater and sitting in their seats that she slumps down, and buries her face in her hands.

        “Kill me now,” she groans, and Caitlin is patting her back sympathetically.

        “It wasn’t… that bad,” her roommate says diplomatically, but Iris can tell from the tone of her voice that even she doesn’t believe her words.

        “Yes, it was,” Iris says mournfully, her voice muffled by her hands. “I’ll never be able to step foot back into this theater.”

        Barry chuckles from his seat on the other side of Iris, and then yelps when she blindly jabs at his side with her elbow.

        “Hey!” He protests, “No violence. You wouldn’t want me to have to go out and complain to your ticket girl about a rude patron, would you?”

        Iris whimpers, and knows she’s never going to live this one down.

-=-=-

        In the end, her decision to never show her face at the theater, especially not while Laurel was working there, is rendered pointless several weeks later when she is sitting at one of the several coffee shops around campus, and hears a throat being cleared next to her. She jumps and nearly knocks her coffee onto her journalism homework, and looks up.

        Her stomach twists itself into knots when her eyes dart up and she realizes who is standing next to her little table in the busy coffee shop. Laurel gazing down at her with a friendly look in her eyes, a coffee in one hand and an armful of textbooks tucked under her other arm, multicolored Post-it notes sticking out from the tops.

        “Hey,” Laurel greets her, and then nods at the open chair across the table. “Would you mind if I sat here? It’s pretty crowded in here.”

        Iris looks around, a bit surprised that she hadn’t noticed how full the shop had gotten while she was studying, and then swallows, looks back to Laurel, and nods.

        Laurel smiles brightly and plops her books down before taking the seat, and Iris can see her texts are all for law classes.   


        “So, ah, movie theater girl,” Laurel says slowly, sipping her coffee. “What’s your name?”

        Iris blushes brightly, and has to force herself to keep meeting Laurel’s eyes. “It’s, uh – I’m Iris.” She puts her hand out because she’s not even sure what to do now because Laurel clearly remembers her and she’s so not prepared for this.

        Laurel takes her hand and shakes it, and her fingers are so _warm_ , even with it being so cold outside today. “Nice to meet you, again I guess. I’m Laurel.”

        “I know,” Iris says, and then Laurel’s eyebrows scrunch together and she realizes that it probably sounds a little creepy so she rushes to explain. “I mean, I remember it. From your nametag.”

        “Oh, right,” Laurel chuckles, pulling her hand back, and then her fingers toy with the post-it notes sticking from her books.

        “I didn’t realize you were a student here,” Iris finally says, trying to keep things from getting into an awkward silence.

        “Yeah, first year law,” Laurel says, and then rests her elbow on the table so she can prop her chin against her palm. “It can get a little dry but I’ve always wanted to help people and, well, my dad’s a cop and he would have hated it if I went to the police academy, so,” she gave a shrug.

        Iris’ face lights up at the common ground Laurel just presented. “I definitely get that - my dad’s a cop too. He just about had a heart attack when I told him I was thinking about the police academy. I’m studying journalism now.”

        “Oh? What type?”

        “I’m leaning toward investigative – Lois Lane has pretty much been my idol for years now – but I’m only in my first year, so I guess we’ll see.”

        Laurel nodded, and tapped her nails against the side of her coffee cup, her gaze thoughtful for several long moments.

        “Hey, I know this might be weird, but I’m really glad I bumped into you here because I was wondering if you… if you maybe wanted to go out sometime? No pressure or anything, and I’m sorry if this is completely out of left field, I just thought we might have, I don’t know, had a moment, you know?” Laurel said, finishing in a rush, and Iris felt the air leave her lungs at the question. And a bit of relief that it appeared she wasn’t the only nervous one.

        “Laurel, I’d like that. A lot,” Iris says, and feels her own lips match the wide smile that spreads across Laurel’s face.

        “Great!” Laurel glances at the time on her cellphone and groans. “Gotta get to class, unfortunately. Here.”

        She digs around in her purse and pulls out a pen, and then grabs Iris’ mostly-empty coffee cup and scribbles something down before setting it back down and getting up and gathering her things. “Maybe we can go see a movie? So I can actually enjoy it this time?” Laurel says, a teasing grin on her face.

        Iris laughs, and buries her face in her hands, but peeks out between her fingers at the brunette, and nods her head.

        Laurel’s chuckle sends butterflies through her body, and when she turns to go, Iris doesn’t even bother trying to deny to herself that her eyes follow the other woman’s every step until she is lost in the crowd. She finally glances down at the coffee cup and finds a neat row of numbers, with ‘Text me?’ scrawled out right above them.

        Iris gulps the rest of her lukewarm coffee, and holds the cup reverently to her chest. Maybe for once, her inability to untie her tongue around someone she has a crush on will work in her favor, Iris thinks as she uses her free hand to type and save the number into her cellphone. She certainly hopes it does. Even if Barry will never shut up about this when she tells him.

       

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought! Hopefully I'll be able to get back to some serious writing after the holidays


End file.
